User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Christian Science
http://christianscience.com/ All post like this one will use a short defeatation from Wikipedia. Christian Science is a set of beliefs and practices belonging to themetaphysical family of new religious movements.[3] It was developed in 19th-century New England by Mary Baker Eddy (1821–1910), who argued in her book Science and Health (1875) that sickness is an illusion that can be corrected by prayer alone. The book became Christian Science's central text, along with the King James Bible, and by 2001 had sold over nine million copies.[4] Eddy and 26 followers were granted a charter in 1879 to found the Church of Christ, Scientist, and in 1894 the Mother Church, The First Church of Christ, Scientist, was built in Boston, Massachusetts.[5] In the early 20th century Christian Science became the fastest growing religion in the United States, with nearly 270,000 members there by 1936, a figure that had declined by 1990 to just over 100,000.[6] The church is known for its newspaper, the Christian Science Monitor, which won seven Pulitzer Prizesbetween 1950 and 2002, and for its Reading Rooms, which are open to the public in around 1,200 cities.[7] Eddy described Christian Science as a return to "primitive Christianity and its lost element of healing."[8] There are key differences between Christian Science theology and that of orthodox Christianity.[9] In particular, adherents subscribe to a radical form of philosophical idealism, believing that reality is purely spiritual and the material world an illusion.[10] This includes the view that disease is a mental error rather than physical disorder, and that the sick should be treated, not by medicine, but by a form of prayer that seeks to correct the beliefs responsible for the illusion of ill health.[11] The church does not require that Christian Scientists avoid all medical care – adherents use dentists, optometrists, obstetricians, physicians for broken bones, and vaccination when required by law – but maintains that Christian Science prayer is most effective when not combined with medicine.[12] Between the 1880s and 1990s the avoidance of medical treatment was blamed for the deaths of several adherents and their children; parents and others were prosecuted for manslaughter or neglect, and in a few cases convicted.[13] All information is suject to change upon Arturship owner. http://www.unityvillage.org/ Unity Village is a village in Jackson County, Missouri, United States. The population was 99 at the 2010 census. The village is the world headquarters ofUnity, which has over 2 million followers. https://www.theosophical.org Theosophy (from Greek θεοσοφία theosophia, from θεός theos, God[1] + σοφία sophia, wisdom; literally "God's wisdom"), refers to systems of esoteric philosophy concerning, or investigation seeking direct knowledge of, presumed mysteries of being and nature, particularly concerning the nature of divinity. Theosophy is considered a part of the broader field ofesotericism, referring to hidden knowledge or wisdom that offers the individual enlightenment and salvation. The theosopher seeks to understand the mysteries of the universe and the bonds that unite the universe, humanity, and the divine. The goal of theosophy is to explore the origin of divinity and humanity, and the world. From investigation of those topics, theosophers try to discover a coherent description of the purpose and origin of the universe. The name Theosophy is often used in modern times to refer to the religio-philosophic doctrines of the Theosophical Societyfounded in New York City in 1875 by Henry Steel Olcott with William Quan Judge and Helena Petrovna Blavatsky. Blavatsky'smagnum opus, one of the major foundational works of this Theosophy, was published in 1888 as The Secret Doctrine.[2]Theosophical Societies and Organizations remain active in more than 50 countries around the world.[a] Theosophy has also given rise to or influenced the development of other mystical, philosophical, and religious movements. http://www.urantia.org/ The Urantia Book (sometimes called the Urantia Papers or The Fifth Epochal Revelation) is a spiritual and philosophical book that originated inChicago sometime between 1924 and 1955. The authorship remains a matter of speculation. The authors introduce the word "Urantia" as the name of the planet Earthand state that their intent is to "present enlarged concepts and advanced truth."[1][2] The book aims to unite religion, science and philosophy,[3] and its enormous amount of material about science is unique among literature claimed to be presented by celestial beings.[4] Among other topics, the book discusses the origin and meaning of life, humankind's place in theuniverse, the relationship between God and people, and the life of Jesus. It has been described as "a rich and complex moral narrative, equal partsTolkien and St. Paul."[5] The Urantia Foundation, a U.S.-based non-profit group, first published The Urantia Book in 1955. In 2001, a jury found that the English book's copyright was no longer valid after 1983.[6] The English text became apublic domain work in the United States,[7] and in 2006 the international copyright expired.[a] http://www.keysofenoch.org/ Category:Blog posts